


twitch.tv

by spiritofsky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking and Entering, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Bakura breaks into Atem's house.(Written with Darkshipping in mind, but can be read as platonic since it's pre-relationship anyway.)





	twitch.tv

**Author's Note:**

> brain said 'stupid post canon au where atem and bakura come back or whatever, but atem goes full king of games and becomes a fucking twitch streamer or something'  
> but then i actually listened to my brain because i have one whole brain cell, and i wrote this thing.  
> now u get to read it because theres like no darkshipping in existence and i live for post canon darkshipping.... even if its this shit
> 
> probably post manga more than post anime, atem goes by yami on the internet  
> set in japan + speaking jpn, but i dont speak japanese so i dont know much about japanese internet culture. i like being able to fucking carbon date these kinda fics by the memes used so ur gonna have to forgive me and suspend your disbelief a little
> 
> thats about all you need to know.
> 
> atem is probably ooc idk how to write him yet (other than early manga/season 0 atem) and i wasnt gonna do like. character warmups for this dumb thing

It of course started with a benign comment along the lines of:  _ ‘omg did any1 see that in the window in the b/g or am i going crazy??’  _ which swiftly, inevitably got lost within the churning sea of the chat.

And then maybe there were a couple other offhand comments that got buried, until then people started noticing them in the chat, which turned to them looking at the aforementioned window, which then turned into  _ ‘oh my fucking goD TURN AROUND, YAMI TURN AROUND LOOK OUT THE WINDOW HOLY SHIT!!!’ _

His eyes were trained on the monitor with the game, not his second monitor with the chat or his screen recorder, and their comments fell by the wayside as they grew in quantity, and then they warped, as to be expected, into not just sincere worry but the inevitable onslaught of memes.  _ ‘yami, theres a guy at the window, turn around… oh my god he has airpods in he cant hear u s _ 😔😔 😔 _ ’  _ and endless waves of the letter F.

Bakura smiled at Atem’s razor focus on the game, too subtle to be a grin but too sharp and open and fanged to be a smirk. With deft hands and an ease indicative of far too much practice, and pleasantly surprised to find that Atem didn’t shut the window properly, he quickly pried open the window. Unbeknownst to either Bakura or Atem, the stream’s chat erupted as the window was opened, the game forgotten.

He climbed through, catlike in his stealth, even taking the time to shut the window  _ properly _ behind him. Bakura perched cross legged on the edge of the bed, leaning forward with a sharp toothed, sly, crocodilian grin to rival Sobek. His messy, somewhat tangled white hair falling over and obscuring his face in chunky tresses. The fabric of his black trench coat pooling beside him and hanging off of the side of the bed.

Atem sighed and smiled as he completed the level, setting down his controller, cracking his knuckles and stretching his fingers as he pulled his headphones down to hang around his neck. He looked over to the chat, about to apologise for his silence, only to find endless streams of...

“Turn around?” He read quietly out loud, confusion audible in his voice. Until he spun around in his spinny desk chair and locked eyes with Bakura.

Atem couldn’t exactly be described as skittish by any stretch of the word, but his reaction was akin to a young deer, eyes wide as he all but jumped backwards, and he would have if he was standing rather than seated. “ _ B-Bakura! _ ”  


The furious typing felt almost audible as a name was given to the intruder. Slow mode was finally enabled by stunned moderators.

Bakura leaned back as he laughed, staying upright by locking his hands around his ankles to keep balance. He tipped forwards again, hair covering face and eyes gleaming sharp in piercing golden, a hornet’s nest. “Hello, Pharaoh.” He replied, tone teasing.

Atem went to glance at the screen beside him at the use of the title, before stopping himself. It’s not like they would consider it anything more than an inside joke or nickname. “Don’t call me that, just- what are you doing here?”

He pushed some hair back, away from his face and behind his shoulder. His voice was laden with sarcasm. “Oh I’m so sorry Atem-”

“I’m streaming!” Atem hissed. A mod silently made the slow mode interval longer.

Bakura made a harsh noise between a sigh and a growl, “What, is this good enough for you, My Almighty Pharaoh?” He asked, switching languages from Japanese to Late Egyptian.

“What- no? The issue wasn’t that they were  _ capable of understanding you,  _ it was that you used my name, and that doesn’t even matter anymore since they know now- wait! Stop changing the subject! That’s not even the actual problem - the actual problem is the fact that you _ broke into my house! _ ”

“Sorry for ruining your internet persona, Pharaoh. Why can’t I visit an old friend?” Bakura pointedly didn’t switch back to Japanese, the words of untranslatable modern concepts like the internet sounding almost comical when mixed in with a language that had been dead for multiple millennia.  


Atem laughed a little despite himself. “Since when were we  _ friends? _ And the answer is still because you broke into my house.”

Bakura stopped sitting cross legged, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and taking off his boots. “Since you didn’t leave me to die by Ammit’s jaws, I think. Saving someone’s life seems like something you would consider a friendship qualifier to me. Besides, I thought you liked the whole friendship thing.”

“Don’t get all serious on me if you’re not trying to kill me, it’s weird…” He trailed off as he turned his gaze from the frenzied chat to watch Bakura. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Making myself at home.” He shrugged, finally speaking in Japanese again, at once sounding offhand and light, yet an arrogant almost-purr. He shrugged off his trench coat and stood, hanging it up on the door as if he owned the place. “Your window was open. Let’s say I’m teaching you a lesson.”

“Seriously, why are you here?”

Ignoring the question, Bakura moved behind Atem, peering over his shoulder at the screens, Atem turning in the spinny chair as to not let Bakura out of his sight.

Atem was about to respond when Bakura spoke first, looking away from the screen to make eye contact. “Your chat has devolved into not much more than gay pride heart emojis.”

Groaning, Atem turned in his chair to face the screen, his leg kicking Bakura in the shin. He was telling the truth. “Now look what you’ve done. My Twitter is going to be a mess and it’s all your fault, you even ruin the most insignificant things.”

Bakura just laughed from his seat on the bed. “Serves you right for kicking me.”

“Serves you right for breaking into my fucking house! Get out!

**Author's Note:**

> this was saved in my google drive as 'ELITE GAMER AU' and it took all my self control to not title it that on here
> 
>  **yell at me more personally for writing this dumbass idea:**  
>  @softcubez on twitter  
> @twewyfinalmix on tumblr
> 
> i post a lot of ygo on my twitter (mostly gx atm though) so u might wanna check that out or whatever.


End file.
